Aishiteru
by KawaiiInuYashaLover
Summary: Kagome loved InuYasha, InuYasha loved her back. But, the two just can't seem to find the right words to confess their feelings for each other. Will a single event make them confess their love for each other? InuKag One-shot!


**_Heyheyhey!! Hi everyone!! This is a one-shot fic of the time Kagome and InuYasha confesed there love for each other! I decided to write a one-parter story cause my first fic doesn't seem to attract that many people..... Anywayz, please review for that will make me really happy!_**

**Aishiteru**

Ever have the feeling that something isn't right? Like something big will happen? Well, if you do, I guess you could relate to what InuYasha is feeling right now. He could feel something, something bad will happen. It won't affect everyone though, just one person. Who, he does not know.

InuYasha sat perched into a high tree looking down at the camp he, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had built. Well he was looking down at the camp alright, but to one particular person only.

That person is Kagome.

She had changed him for the better and for the worst. She had changed him for the better by making his heart softer, warmer. Yet for the worst for he doesn't feel like he wants to become a full pledge demon now. Now that she had entered his life, he feels as though he doesn't want anything else in the world but her. Nothing matters to him anymore but her.

He's in love.

Yes, he's in love with her. He vowed to himself that he will never fall in love again after Kikyo betrayed him. That name sends shivers down his spine. He had loved her, yes he did, but something unthinkable happened and they both ended up betraying each other. The one he loved shot him in his heart with her very own arrow and perched him into a tree for 50 whole years. He loved her, yet she betrayed him and he betrayed her.

But somehow he couldn't shake the feeling of his heart that he still loves Kikyo. He had loved her, but that's the past. Right?

Ever since the time when Kikyo got resurrected the feelings came back to his heart. He wants them gone, but yet he couldn't.

He was stuck.

He was stuck badly between two people he loved most.

Kagome or Kikyo?

The answer he does not know.

"InuYasha? Are you alright? You've been staring off to space for quite some time now." A voice suddenly broke his thoughts. He looked down to be met by the caring amber eyes of Kagome. He realized that he was drifting off too much and did not have noticed that Kagome had woken up.

"Yes, I'm alright." He answered gruffly.

Kagome looked offended. Now here she is worrying about him and all he could do is give a gruff answer at her? She was offended! And not just because she found him perched into a tree looking straight at her with his dreamy expression!

"Well so-ry! Here I am waking up in the middle of the night seeing a hanyou looking at me with a very dreamy expression! What's a girl to do?!" Kagome yelled stubbornly. InuYasha just shrugged.

Bad move.

"That's it! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled making InuYasha crash down on the ground, the sound of branches and twigs snapping as he fell. A large dent was formed in the ground as he finally hit the earth.

"Ow! What in the world is that for Kagome!?" InuYasha asked as tried to stand up from his sudden fall taking twigs and leaves out of his silver hair. Kagome just smiled at the angry expression of the hanyou.

She loves doing this to him.

Well, she does, but not just this, she loves everything about him. As you may have guessed already, she's head over heels for the hanyou.

She tried to cover up her love for him with her rude and sometime snotty remarks, but watching him fall to the ground with his annoyed expression on when she 'sit-ed' him, she just couldn't help but smile. He's very kawaii that is her opinion.

"Would you two be quiet? Someone is trying to sleep here you know." A voice suddenly broke the heating quarrel. Kagome and InuYasha looked behind and saw a very irritated Sango with very sleepy eyes. "People are trying to sleep here." And with that last said she fell back on her pillow and drifted to sleep once more.

"Oh forget it! I'm going back to sleep! And when I wake up, I better not catch you staring at me! Or if I do, I'll just have to sit (with this InuYasha crashed to the ground) you again!" Kagome yelled. She rolled her eyes as she caught the glare the hanyou was sending her. All Kagome did was smile and slipped on her pillow and drifted off to sleep yet again. This time, with no disturbance.

The next day was not that eventful at all. Wake up, go shard hunting, rest, help a certain village and sleep. Very uneventful and very boring. But somehow, InuYasha still got this feeling that something mighty big will happen to someone.

And that is when he remembered….

_**"Come to hell with me InuYasha! We have promised each other that this time will come! And that time is now!" Kikyo said as she struggled to keep the semi-conscious hanyou from escaping her grasp.**_

_**In a tree near the whole leading to hell, a bounded Kagome was looking somewhat helpless at the scene playing in her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes of the scene. Before that, Kikyo and InuYasha had kissed, right in front of her very two eyes. She was heart broken. She could clearly see the love growing and illuminating from the couple. The love that started this whole promise. She knew that this is what InuYasha wants. But somehow, she know she have to stop it.**_

_**"Let go of him Kikyo! If you love him, let him be happy! Let him live a full and happy life here! If you love him, you wouldn't want him to go to hell!" Kagome shouted as the demon bounding her to the tree got tighter. Kikyo did nothing and just kept her grasp at the hanyou as they slowly sink to the ground.**_

_**"I said let go!" Kagome yelled with all of her might, her determined emotion clearly showing in her eyes.**_

_**A sudden gust of wind shocked the miko. Her grasp loosened from the now unconscious hanyou. But, the pair kept sinking.**_

_**Out of the blue, the unconscious hanyou opened his eyes. He was greeted by the site of Kagome with the soul hunter demon wrapped around her bounding her to the tree. "Kagome!" He yelled. That is when he realized his position. He was grasp by Kikyo and was about to enter hell. He shook his head and leaped out of the miko's grasp. He took out his Tetsusaiga and sliced the demon in half who was binding his Kagome.**_

_**"You may have won this round Kagome, but I will be back! And InuYasha, you will go to hell with me! I will do anything for you to be mine! Anything! I will remain in this body, even if it means killing young maidens to get their souls!" And with that, Kikyo flew off into the night with her soul demons accompanying her.**_

"Even if it means killing young maidens to get their souls…" InuYasha whispered. And that is when everything struck him like lightning! Kikyo will kill someone! She will kill her to get her soul. The only thing is, he doesn't know who Kikyo is after.

"Hurry up InuYasha! We're going now!" A little kitsune called from behind Kagome's back slightly irritated. InuYasha just rolled his eyes at Shippo.

"You seems slightly dreamy there InuYasha. Does it have something to do the other night?" Sango asked mischievously as Kagome and InuYasha blushed at their heated quarrel that other night. InuYasha regained his composure and said a quick no.

"Kagome, how many stars are up there in the sky?" The cute little kitsune asked. Kagome smiled at the cuteness of Shippo.

"Well you see Shippo, people say that everybody, demons and humans, have their very own star up there in the sky. So I guess you could say that there are very many stars up there right now…" Kagome said with a smile her voice drifting into the wind.

"What about shooting stars?" Shippo asked once again.

"Shooting stars? Well, I've heard that shooting stars represent dieing people. If a person or demon dies, their very own star will fall. We wish on it because we want the owner of the star to live happily, we wish on them so that we could remember everyone who had died." Kagome replied.

"I want to wish on one!" Shippo cried stubbornly.

"Well I guess this is your luck, because look! There are some shooting stars!" Miroku cried pointing up as little circle-like things darted across the sky. But there's something odd about these 'shooting stars' though, they have a bluish tint in them.

"Those are not shooting stars Miroku! Does are the soul hunter demons!" Sango cried. "And those are not souls of dead people they are carrying! The bodies that those souls came from are still alive when their souls are taken!"

"Kikyo." InuYasha and Kagome whispered as the group darted forward following the demons, with Shippo still in Kagome's back wondering on how in the world such an innocent question lead to a big trouble.

The group is led to the outskirts of a forest, the InuYasha forest. InuYasha never thought that he will be back here after what happened to him around 50 years ago. Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha stopped dead in their tracks.

"What are you guys waiting for? Come on!" Kagome called as she and Shippo (still on her back) vanished through the forest.

"Wait Kagome!" InuYasha called as he too ran towards the forest, but something stopped him to. A barrier was preventing him to cross!

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Look." InuYasha said as he bent down to the ground and picked up a rock. He through it and it hit the barrier, sending the rock flying across the air.

"But Kagome's in there!" Sango cried horrifically. InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Kuso!"

* * *

Kagome kept running and running not noticing that half of her group was gone. Shippo was the one who noticed.

"Kagome! InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku are gone!" Shippo cried. That is when Kagome finally stopped running and looked back. Nothing but Shippo greeted her eyes.

"Where could they be?" She asked worriedly. Little Shippo just shrugged. She sighed. "We have to do this alone Shippo, we have to rescue those souls, without the others." She said confidently as Shippo nodded his head in understanding.

Kagome kept walking with Shippo still in her back. It had only been a few minutes but she had already missed them. She missed him.

Suddenly, the two could clearly see a bright flash of light. Kagome cautiously followed it not wanting to make any noise at all. They hid behind a huge oak tree as both her and Shippo peeked. It was Kikyo surrounded by the demons. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Kikyo's maniacal laughter as she sucked in all of the poor souls. She set Shippo down quietly beside her.

"Go back and find InuYasha and the others. I don't want you hurt Shippo, so please be careful. It's too dangerous here. We're now dealing with a very evil miko now. If you and I have somehow gotten inside the forest, the others shall be able too. Please Shippo, be careful." Kagome whispered as tears started to build up at Shippo's eyes. He doesn't want to leave, but he know he have to. He nodded his head confidently and scurried quietly towards the outskirts of the forest where InuYasha and the others are worrying.

"Kikyo!" Kagome cried revealing herself from behind the tree. Kikyo looked at her with eyes full of hatred.

"Well, well, well. I see that you have finally come my dear Kagome. I thought that you're to chicken to actually come out of your hiding place and face me. I guess I thought wrong." Kikyo hissed like a snake.

"Release those souls now Kikyo!" Kagome cried. Kikyo raised her eyebrows.

"Why should I? I need these souls to live and be able to walk here on earth. If it weren't for that blasted InuYasha I would've been alive and well!" Kikyo shouted with fire in her eyes.

"InuYasha didn't do any of those Kikyo! Naraku did! You have to learn and forget the past and move on! Naraku tricked you. He tricked you and InuYasha making the both of you believe that the other have betrayed the other! InuYasha will never betray you Kikyo. He loves you." Kagome cried whispering the last part. She knew that InuYasha still has feelings for the miko. And with that, she was heart broken.

"Why so sad Kagome? Is the fact that InuYasha loves me, and pray tell, not you?" Kikyo asked with a wicked smile. Kikyo well know that Kagome loves InuYasha. And this is what she is going to use to crush Kagome's feelings. Her doubt. Her doubt that InuYasha didn't love her. Her belief that InuYasha didn't love her back. These things will crush her. And Kikyo will finally have what are rightfully hers, InuYasha's love and Kagome's soul.

"I see that you couldn't answer. I know that you love him Kagome. But guess what? He does not love you! He loves me and only me!" Kikyo shouted. Right now, tears are falling freely out of Kagome's eyes. 'Kikyo's right. InuYasha loves her, and only her. Never me…'

As Kagome continued to cry, Kikyo began her work. She sent two of her finest soul demons. The demons are very strong that they could suck the soul out of a living person. And that is what they're going to do with Kagome. They wrapped around her body lifting her up to the air. Kikyo cast a spell around Kagome making her unconscious about her surroundings.

With Kagome's eyes closed, the demons began its work. A black veil wrapped around Kagome. A pink mist escaping her mouth. The mist is her soul. The very soul that is about to be stolen.

'Good bye Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and good bye InuYasha. Don't forget me everyone.' Kagome thought through her sub-consciousness. Her mind drifted off to the happy times they all spent together. To the memory when she found InuYasha staring at her face when she woke up. Those are the happiest memories of her life. Too bad she didn't get the chance to tell InuYasha how she truly felt.

Kikyo's maniacal laughter echoed through the forest. "Your soul will soon be mine Kagome Higurashi! It will be mine!"

'InuYasha, Aishiteru…'

* * *

'InuYasha, Aihiteru…'

A voice said in InuYasha's mind. His eyes widened. That voice sound awfully familiar! 'Kagome!' His eyes turned from irritated to worried. That was Kagome's voice. It sounded faint, drifting.

Suddenly a small face appeared from behind the barrier. It was Shippo.

"Shippo!" InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku cried. Shippo scurried with his little paws and stopped right in front of InuYasha.

"Kagome sent me here! We saw Kikyo in the forest with the demons! InuYasha I'm scared! Kagome stayed behind. She wanted Kikyo to release all of the souls. I'm scared InuYasha! I'm scared for Kagome! What if she doesn't get back alive?" Shippo cried all in one breath. He was greeted with the worried yet angered of InuYasha. Yet, the anger wasn't directed to him, it was directed to Kikyo.

"If Kikyo harm Kagome, I'll kill her!" InuYasha shouted. He looked back at Shippo. "Show me where Kagome is!" He shouted. He then looked back to Miroku and Sango. "Guard the entrance. I don't want anymore demons coming in here through the barrier!" He instructed. The pair nodded. With one last nod, InuYasha crosses the barrier with no harm at all and followed Shippo through the depths of the forest.

'Please be alright Kagome, please be alright.'

* * *

The task was almost complete. The pink mist was now halfway through, and Kikyo was getting restless. After a few more minutes of waiting, it was finally over. The pink mist was now fully detached from Kagome's body. The demon took it and handed it to Kikyo. Kikyo smiled evilly and was about to press the soul into her heart but something stopped her. It was something sharp, a sword. It was the tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha." She growled.

"Kikyo, where's Kagome?" InuYasha demanded furiously. Kikyo laughed and pointed to the non-breathing body of the floating Kagome. InuYasha's eyes widened. He hurried towards Kagome's body, slicing and killing the demons that got on his way.

"Kagome!" He yelled. The black veil that was around Kagome vanished and Kagome plummeted to the ground and right into InuYasha's arms.

She was cold.

With fear and anger in his eyes, InuYasha lowered his head and place it on top of Kagome's heart wishing for a heartbeat.

There was none.

With angered and sad eyes, InuYasha lifted his head and glared menacingly at the smirking miko. He put Kagome's soulless body on the ground and stood up facing Kikyo.

"You killed her." He whispered, his voice edged with steel. "YOU KILLED HER!"

"Well, I wouldn't say killed really. I just took her soul." Kikyo replied showing InuYasha the pink mist that was in her hands.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the tetsusaiga and charged at Kikyo. Anger, hate, sorrow, vengeance, and finally love were evident in InuYasha's eyes.

Anger, hate, sorrow, and vengeance powered InuYasha's will. His love for Kagome making his heart and mind stronger. With one swift motion, Kikyo was struck. She looked at him wit pain stricken eyes.

"I thought you loved me InuYasha. Yet, you killed me again." Kikyo whispered as her body began to dissolve.

"I have loved you Kikyo. I did. But that's just it, my love for you is the past. You should've moved on, but you didn't. I never killed you Kikyo, you killed yourself." InuYasha whispered, anger gone from his eyes replaced by pity for the drifting miko. With that last said, Kikyo's whole body disappeared, her scent gone with the wind. All of the souls she have collected, dead or alive, shot up in the sky flying home towards their rightful owners.

InuYasha dropped the tetsusaiga and hurried towards his beloved. He picked her up and cradled her body. The pink mist drifted towards Kagome's body. Through her mouth, it entered her once again. With hope and love in his heart, he lowered his head and placed it on top of Kagome's heart. Her heart beat greeted his ears. He smiled, joyful tears forming in his eyes.

A slither of amber came from under Kagome's eyelids. "InuYasha?" She whispered.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked, the tears falling down his face.

Kagome brought a hand up to her lover's face and whipped some tears away. "You're crying. Are you alright?" She whispered.

InuYasha chuckled. His Kagome always thinking of others first. "Yes Kagome, I'm alright. The question is: Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm glad that you're alright. And yes, I'm alright myself." Kagome whispered. InuYasha smiled.

"Good to know." He said. "Kagome, I thought I have lost you back there. I thought I'm never going to see your beautiful eyes staring back at mine again. You scared me Kagome."

"I scared you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes you did. You scared me to death. I thought you were going to die. And you did, but thank the gods that you're revived again. I would've killed myself if you were to die Kagome." He said truthfully. His words straight from his heart.

"Why? I'm just a pest. I'm a just a shard detector here." Kagome said looking away from InuYasha.

InuYasha shook his head. "You're way more than that Kagome, way more. You know why? Because a hanyou like me wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you're just like that." InuYasha whispered truthfully. Kagome gasped. Did he had just said what she think he said? Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes. "Just say I love you to me and I will be the happiest hanyou ever in the whole entire world." InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled. Her heart was bursting with joy. He loved her back! "Aishiteru." She said. InuYasha bent down and captured her smiling lips with his. Shippo, Miroku, Sango (who somehow gotten inside the barrier) were totally forgotten. The three sighing with joy and glee.

InuYasha pulled back and smiled warmly at Kagome. "Aishiteru Kagome. Now and forever, **Aishiteru**."

_You hold me tight  
Never letting go  
I tried all my might  
But you should know_

I've tried to say  
A thousand times  
But you always walk away  
Leaving me to cry

You always frown  
I always smile  
All I want to see you  
Even travel a thousand mile

You helped me always  
You're always by my side  
You're always there for me  
Even in dangerous rides

All I want to say  
Even if you don't feel the same way  
I'll always be by your side  
Because why?  
**Aishiteru**

**The END!!! cries WOW!! It's done done done!! Please do review!!!**


End file.
